cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of The German Empire (2011-)
History February 2011 - September 2011 On February 14, 2011, after a number of unfortunate actions and reactions within government led to the disbandment, many of the members dispersed into other alliances, while only a few disappeared from Planet Bob. Unhappy with how the Empire had fallen, a few “KFredians” came together to discuss the possibilities of reforming the once glorious alliance. With many doubts, the collective continued to discuss options, including forums, and leadership. One of the biggest decisions was to determine who would be barred from returning to the Empire, most of those that made the list were those that endeavored to put their own placement before that of the Empire. On July 18, 2011, after many of the details had been hammered out, under the protection and with the blessing of Nordreich, their former adversary, The German Empire reemerged onto the Official World Forums as an alliance. Less than two weeks after the reformation, Wilhelm I, citing personal real life reasons, resigned as Emperor, naming Wilhelm von Berlin, then Chancellor, to succeed him. On July 27, 2011, after a discussion with the newly named Emperor, Anson joined the Empire and was appointed the Minister of Finance. The Alliance was beginning to take form. President Orff, one of the three co-Founders, had been the Minister of State Affairs since the reformation. Erzherzog von Stemha was the Minister of War. Of course controversy was inevitable. After five days and substantial increase in activity and membership, Wilhelm I demanded that Wilhelm von Berlin cede the Office of the Emperor back to him. Wilhelm von Berlin declined, and Wilhelm I took his case to the Official World Forums, where a backlash against our reformation ensued. Wilhelm I ended up being banned by the Admin, and his appeal has been denied. After a brief but successful term as Minister of Finance, Anson was appointed to the Office of Chancellor, and on August 14, 2011, in his acceptance “speech,” set the tone for his administration. Accountability, a concern of many alliances, was being demanded and expected from all Ministers of the Empire. On August 22, 2011, Anson was issued Regency as Wilhelm von Berlin went onto an extended Leave of Absence. Anson, just back from his own vacation, got straight to work ironing out what he deemed to be the kinks of the alliance. Initially issuing Chancellor’s Directives, he garnered the support of the Prussian House of Lords to rewrite the Constitution, and then amend it several additional times. These additional amendments were targeted at legalizing the removal of an Emperor and replacing them if they leave the alliance, delete their nation, or their nation goes inactive and deletes. On September 17, 2011, after Wilhelm von Berlin’s nation was deleted due to inactivity, Anson assumed the self imposed title of Emperor-Elect, citing that he did now wish to formally become Emperor until the Oath of Office Ceremony, invitations which had gone out for the following day, Sunday. In the first of its kind, a life Oath of Office Ceremony was conducted on IRC in the Empire’s IRC channel, administered by the Minister of War. Many foreign dignitaries were in attendance, with the guest attendance list reaching 28, plus the Ministers and Anson. Upon taking his Oath of Office, Anson, in private, named President Orff Chancellor-Apparent of The German Empire. What this meant was that, while he was not yet Chancellor, he would begin performing some of the duties in preparation for taking the job. On Friday, September 23, 2011, Anson formally appointed President Orff to the Office of the Chancellor, in a private address to the members of the Empire. President Orff, as is customary, followed up the appointment with a speech addressing the members, and his Ministers. Ordo Teutonicus, over that same weekend, collapsed. Its leader, Czar Lazar, and second in command, Alexander the 5th, joined The German Empire, while others went to House Baratheon. Reasoning that the cause of the collapse was not due to failures on the part of the leader, Anson appointed Czar Lazar to the post of Minister of State Affairs, which had previously been vacated by the President Orff. History September 2011 - October 2011 Unfortunately for the Empire, real life became an ever present blockade preventing Czar Lazar from working to his full potential as Minister of State Affairs. Seeing this, he spoke with the Emperor, and asked for Anson to accept his resignation. Ever conscious of Public Relations, Anson asked Czar Lazar to retain his title, and perform the minimal duties as he was able, until a more suitable replacement was available. Czar Lazar would not need to wait long. Otto I joined The German Empire on October 7, 2011. After proving himself capable, President Orff, with the blessing of the Emperor, appointed him to the post of Minister of State Affairs, and relieved Czar Lazar formally. The Recession, a personal friend of Anson, also joined the Empire around that time, and was appointed to the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs, which had previously been vacated by CelesteA due to inactivity. Additional changes in the government lineup included the removal of Ty Glitchblade, the long serving Minister of Finance, who had fallen inactive. Almost immediately, Otto I began proving just how competent he was. Our application processing skyrockets once again. Otto has become an invaluable member of the community, without which we would not see the success we currently have. Not content, however, or perhaps wanting more, Anson placed before all of his ministers another task. On a Thursday he announced that in order to retain their position that they have been working in, they would need to go into a private meeting with him on IRC, and validate and enumerate their past and current work, and provide concepts and implementation for the next month. This needed to be completed before the Government Saturday Disclosures were due, in just a few short days. All of the Ministers passed. Category:TGECN Category:The German Empire